


AU!Septiplier: 5AM

by KingOfHearts709, writing_blockhead



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Radio, and its cute, jack is a host, mark is in love with him, what a result from a half hour of sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_blockhead/pseuds/writing_blockhead
Summary: It's 5am and I'm thinking of you...





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which Jack is a cool, quiet host and Mark loves him.  
> I got this idea after a mini dream from a half-hour of sleep.  
> Note: The emails and phone number in the story are not real. Please don't attempt to check, I made 'em up. xoxo

Mark was in love with 5am. Why?  
He was in love with what happened at 5am. Every day at 5am.  
Mark stayed up one night on account of insomnia, and out of boredom, he switched his radio. Quietly, as he didn't want to wake his neighbours.  
At 4:54am, a slow-driven acoustic song was playing. And then another after that. And then a voice.  
When this voice came into Mark's room, he sat up to listen.  
“Hello, everyone, Jack here,” it began, quietly but with energy. “That was the beautiful sound of Arcade Fire's 'Cars And Telephones.’ It's 5am, so we know what that means. Enjoy, and I’ll be here ‘til 8.” At that, his voice faded, and Mark tried to discern its origin. Foreign. But then, something else came onto the radio.  
A song.

 

It’s 5am  
And I’m thinking of you  
It’s 5am  
And I’m dreaming of you  
Early morning  
All alone  
Then I hear you  
On my phone  
It’s 5am  
And I’m leaving you

 

The song continued in a slow fashion, chilled out with quiet drums and a single bass guitar.  
And it wasn’t until the third verse that Mark realised the man on the radio was singing.  
And so Mark was in love with 5am.  
Every morning, Mark woke himself up fifteen minutes before 5am came, just to listen to Jack sing. To listen to him thank everyone for listening. To listen to the sweet foreign accent that gave Mark just some meaning to his day before he would leave for work at 8am.  
One fateful day, months later, Jack on the radio spoke differently.  
“Hello, everyone, Jack here, as usual,” he said. “Thank you for tuning into 21 Pilots’ Cancer cover, requested by Vincent, beautiful song. Unfortunately, because I’ve been riddled with other work, I’ll no longer be doin’ the mornin’ show. Not many people tune into the mornin’ show, so I highly doubt I’ll be sorely missed, but, for what could be the last time announced by me, it’s 5am, so we know what that means. Enjoy, and I’ll be here ‘til 8.” As his voice faded, the song Mark had come to fall in love with every morning played, but it no longer sounded like the usual relaxing voice. To Mark, it now sounded strained and sad.  
Or maybe that’s just how he felt.  
As the song faded out, Jack spoke again.  
“Thank you everyone for being here with me each mornin’,” he said. “Tomorrow, I’ll be takin’ requests for music you want to hear at about 3am. Now, here’s Jason Mraz.” As he stopped talking, music faded in, and Mark couldn’t help but let a tear escape, because he felt like he was losing a part of his life that meant something. A far away part of his life, he was losing someone who didn’t even know who he was.  
Nevertheless, Mark tuned in the next day.  
“Hello, everyone,” he greeted. “Jack here, for the last day. Today, I’ll be taking requests by phone calls for ‘bout two hours. Just call 1-800-325-6435 and input a request to my assistant. I’ll handpick songs and we’ll have a li’l bit of a farewell party. For now, we’ll start off with Arcade Fire. And as always, I’ll be here ‘til 8.”  
Mark’s hand hovered over the phone, and then his fingers hovered over the numbers. Finally, his index finger hovered over the call button.  
An hour passed as Mark got distracted by the music.  
Twenty minutes.  
Ten minutes more.  
Twenty more minutes.  
Mark eyed his clock. He only had about ten minutes to input a request before the line was turned off. So he pressed the call button.  
“Chill Radio, what’s your request?” a feminine voice asked, and Mark paused. “I’ve got a bit of time if you need to think for a moment.”  
“Yeah, um...,” Mark said, nearly stuttering through his words. “I’d like to request the 5am song by Jack? T-The host?” There was no response and Mark thought for a moment that he’d been hung up on, until she spoke again.  
“I’m sorry, could you please stay on the line?” she asked. “I think Jack wants to speak to you. Are you okay being on radio?”  
“Um... Yeah, yeah. Sure.”  
“Okay, one moment.” It went silent and Mark listened to the song on the radio, waiting for it to finish before Jack spoke over its ending.  
“Jack here, and my assistant, Signe, says that she’s got a special caller for me,” he said. “Go ahead, you’re on the air now.” It took Mark a moment to assess that Mark could hear his voice over the phone.  
“Um...,” he started. “Hi.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Mark.”  
“Well, hi, Mark. Signe said you’ve got a special request. What was it?” Mark cleared his throat, wondering how many people were listening to him.  
“Um... The 5am song?” It was silent for a moment. “By you? I mean, I think it’s by you, I guess-”  
“Mark, was it?”  
“Y-Yeah.”  
“Well, Mark, I have to say that I’m very stunned. No listener during my entire career here has ever requested that song. I’ve only just played it at 5am because of the time.” Jack’s chuckle rang out, and Mark chuckled back.  
“Yeah, well, I really like that song,” Mark told him. “It...kind of gives me some meaning to my mornings.”  
“Early worker?”  
“Nah, I just...wake up so I can listen to it.” It was silent. “Sorry, is that weird?”  
“No, it’s...very flattering. Thank you, Mark. I’m going to miss doing the morning tunes.”  
“I’m going to miss you doing them.” Another silence.  
“Well, thank you. Um... I’m going to turn you back to Signe while we play out 5am. Thanks for calling in, Mark.” The tune came on, and Mark sighed, listening to the drums and the bass and the lyrics. Meaning to his morning.  
“Hello?” a voice said. Signe.  
“Yes, hello?” Mark responded.  
“So... Jack’s telling me to ask you for your email. He’d like to talk to you.” Mark blinked, though no one could see. “Hello?”  
“Um... Yeah, it’s just...markef@gmail.com.” It was silent as he assumed Signe was writing it down. “What...does he want to talk about?”  
“Well, I think he appreciates how much you like his song. He just asked me to ask you. If that’s still alright.”  
“Yeah, no, it’s alright. I was just...curious.”  
“Okay. Well, you’ll get an email soon from a pretty distinct username.” She chuckled. “Thank you for requesting that song.”  
“Thank you for letting me.” The phone was hung up and Mark looked at his phone, an email already sent his way from jsechill@gmail.com.  
“Hello, Mark,” it read. “I’d like to thank you deeply for liking my one and only song. It’s one of the only things I’m proud of, and many people seem to tune out when it comes on. I didn’t think it’d ever give meaning to someone’s life, but it seems to have impacted at least someone. So thank you. I hope we can talk further. -Jack McLoughlin. It’s 5am, and I’m thinking of you.” Mark read over the email a few times.  
Then he clicked respond.  
  
Extra:  
"Listeners, whenever radio hosts get a new schedule that they love or change careers, I feel like we've lost a soul today. Jack from Chill Radio and that one very specific eyeglasses-donning listener that isn't worth mentioning, if you're listening to this; this is dedicated to you. And now, it's five am and here's the weather."

**Author's Note:**

> The above extra was approved to be put in by the wonderful writing_blockhead, who I consider a co-author to this story. The extra they made-up, I believe, is far too good to be left as simply a comment, so I asked and they agreed to let me add it in as an official part to the story. It'll also be added on DeviantArt and Wattpad.  
> Here's a link to their AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_blockhead/pseuds/writing_blockhead xoxo


End file.
